Story Wiki
Welcome, Peng You's... '''Story Chapters''' *[[Chapter 1|Chapter 1: Shadows and the Storm]] *[[Chapter 2|Chapter 2: Kaz]] *[[Chapter 3|Chapter 3: Dan]] *[[Chapter 4|Chapter 4: Han]] *[[Chapter 5|Chapter 5: Shirley]] *[[Chapter 6|Chapter 6: Haze]] *[[Chapter 7|Chapter 7: Haze]] *[[Chapter 8|Chapter 8: Marcus]] *[[Chapter 9|Chapter 9: Han - The Mountain]] *[[Chapter 10|Chapter 10: Marcus]] *[[Chapter 11|Chapter 11: Marcus & Han - VS Onyx]] *[[Chapter 12|Chapter 12: Dan - The Man in Black and White]] *[[Chapter 13|Chapter 13: The Organization]] *[[Chapter 14|Chapter 14: Kaz - Lance Academy]] *[[Chapter 15|Chapter 15: Fenix & Han - Surprises]] *[[Chapter 16|Chapter 16: The Hunt]] *[[Chapter 17|Chapter 17: The Hunt pt. 2]] *[[Chapter 18|Chapter 18: Han & Silvia - Old Times]] *[[Chapter 19|Chapter 19: The Professor]] *[[Chapter 20|Chapter 20: The Intruder]] *[[Chapter 21|Chapter 21: Monochrome's First Task]] *[[Chapter 22|Chapter 22: The Trap]] *[[Chapter 23|Chapter 23: Strong Winds, with a Chance of Bullet Rain]] *[[Chapter 24|Chapter 24: Eye of the Storm]] *[[Chapter 25|Chapter 25: Deal with the Devil]] * [[Chapter 26|Chapter 26: Insult to Injury]] * [[Chapter 27|Chapter 27: Downtime]] * [[Chapter 28|Chapter 28: Questioning]] * [[Chapter 29|Chapter 29: Following Up]] * [[Chapter 30|Chapter 30: Monochrome's Second Task]] * [[Chapter 31|Chapter 31: Prepare to Dive]] * [[Chapter 32|Chapter 32: In Too Deep]] * [[Chapter 33|Chapter 33: In Too Deep pt. 2]] * [[Chapter 34|Chapter 34: In Too Deep pt. 3]] * [[Chapter 35|Chapter 35: In Too Deep pt. 4]] * [[Chapter 36]] * [[Chapter 37]] Extra: * [[Chapter 4(R)|Chapter 4: Han - Home Early (retconned)]] '''[[Timeline Synopsis]] ''' '''Announcements''' Hoteske, 5/30/2016 To do list: * WRITE MORE CHAPTERSSS!!! * Add more pages on abilities (Malicesight, etc) * Add pictures and other media to pages * Replace all instances of "Sylvia" with "Silvia" * Add categories to pages * Add links around each pages '''[[Announcements Archive]]''' '''Characters''' Player Characters *[[Kaz]] *[[Shirley Turner]] *[[Han Zhong]] *[[Dan Iliad]] *[[Marcus Cato]] *[[Fenix Strom]] *[[Pilles Bahnus]] *[[Haze Tsubasa]] *[[Telos Couver]] Story Characters (order of appearance): *[[The Hunter]] *[[Vincent]] * [[Karina]] * [[Cindy]] * [[Kyosuke]] * [[Kuroi]] * [[Jim]] * [[Thresa |Thresa ]] * [[Narsen]] * [[Tereve]] *[[Carter Rook]] *[[Roland Blanco]] * [[Onyx]] *[[Monochrome]] * [[Celeste]] *[[Helga Hale]] * [[Casey Grant]] * [[Donna Andrews]] *[[Silvia Meadows]] *[[Julian Huynh]] *[[Worth]] *[[Joey]] * [[Doctor Randall]] * [[Sabrina]] * [[Garick]] *[[Irene]] * [[Serena]] * [[Detective Oscar Barsotti]] * [[Police Chief Martin Grant]] * [[Director Arthur King]] * [[Master Qiankai]] Organizations: *[[Organization MERLIN]] *[[Antiquities Xtraordinaire Corporation]] *[[HaleCorp]] *[[Grove Griffins]] * [[Grove News Network]] * [[Grove City Police Department]] *[[HaleLabs]] '''Locations''' Current Location: *[[Terrace Grove]] **[[Terrace Town]] **[[Grove City]] *** [[Maple Tea Café]] *** [[Terrace Grove University]] *** [[Grove City Library]] *** [[Han's and Fenix's Apartment]] *** [[Grove City Museum of History and Art]] *** [[Grove City Hospital]] *** [[Lance Academy]] *** [[Twin Points Hotel]] *** [[Eye of the Storm]] *** [[HaleLabs]] **[[Terrace Grove Mountains]] *** [[Marcus's Cabin]] Items: * [[Honjo Masamune]] Miscellaneous: *[[Project Survival]] *[[Power Class Levels]] *[[Evolution]] *[[The Equation]] *[[Fenix's Files]] Possible Characters: * [[Aunty Dote]] * [[Beelzebub]] * [[Animal Kingdom]] * [[Spirit of the Forgotten]] * [[Seymour]] * [[Nyx]] * [[Lady of Faded Light]] * [[The Hive]] * [[The Child]] * electric Merlin girl * Leader Lahar '''[[Ability Types]]''' '''Writing Tips''' Need help with writing? Here are some tips and guidelines: *[[Plot Armor]] *[[PvP Combat Rules]] Want a break from writing a novel? Why not add to a collection a short stories? *[http://pengyourpg.wikia.com/wiki/PengYouRPG_Wiki Peng You RPG] Latest activity